Love, Stupidity and A bunch of Mystery
by Luna Lovegod
Summary: hermione granger is caught in the middle, between SOLVING mysteries and FINDING revelations, between destroying friendships and alliances with enemies...between a true love offered by a red head or a forbidden one from the serpent....


**a/n: hello to the one reading this, it's my first ff so pls. don't be too brutal. And please please, please review….**

**Summary: Hermione is developing feelings for Ron, but when a certain 'someone' interrupts….she will be…caught in the middle…**

Damn I suck at summaries, but I promise it'll be good. Err, …I'll zip up…read on..

**Chapter 1**

**Of Coffee and Mystery**

She had been staring at him for about an hour. He sat adjacent to her table, muttering as he read. Though some of his facial features were concealed by his maroon hat, he was, she thought, somewhere in his mid forties, as some of his white hair stuck out of his hat. He wore a grey overcoat with a distinct paw print at the back (she saw this when he entered) and khaki pants.

There was nothing really odd about him, _(excluding his bizarre fashion sense) _but then…she thought…it was as if he came for something…something important…or so- that is what it seemed to her. She gave in to her curiosity. And that was what she did the half past hour--watch a dear, _slightly_ old man for something queery.

Perhaps she's just being way too imaginative…She was about to shift her gaze, but stopped as her eyes widened when she caught sight of a thin long thing protruding out of his pocket it was _—'a WAND.'_ She muttered. To get a better view, she walked towards him and pretended to get some napkins at a tray. But then, a sudden rush of people blocked her view, she struggled as she pushed her way to get closer. She cursed when she finally reached the spot- _HE WAS GONE_. She scanned the room again but it seemed he really had left the shop. _Must've apparated_. She decided _'where muggles could see it? Too risky.'_ but then she saw the exit door a few feet from his table. She was about to go through the exit door when she heard someone call her name.

'Hermione!' He cried 'Hey, Hermione!' She turned around to see who it was. She saw a tall guy with reddish hair striding towards her, waving enthusiastically. She waved back, motioning him over. 'Ron', she smiled as he reached her.

'What are you doing here by the ex-'Ron asked but was cut off as Hermione pulled him towards their table. She had invited him over for coffee and because she had something important to say to him before they went to fetch Harry.

'Wow' Ron muttered 'I've never been to a muggle cafe before' he said and stared at a man talking on his cellular phone. He moved away when Ron wouldn't drop his stare.

'Well I've ordered us some pancakes an hour ago and they still haven't brought it yet.' said Hermione irritably.

'Why not conjure it up? You got your wan- '

'O, here it comes-'Hermione stated quickly before anyone could hear.

The waitress set the coffee down and smiled charmingly at Ron. 'Anything else I can get you, dear sir?' she smiled again. Hermione rolled her eyes as she batted her eyelashes as well.

'Ask her' Ron said pointing at Hermione 'it's her treat.'

The waitress's smile faded as she turned and saw Hermione. 'Well, anything else?' she asked in a less enthusiastic tone.

'Just those pancakes, I ordered from you like, a year ago' Hermione said.

'A while ago' she corrected. Hermione was about to say something more but the waitress turned her back and walked away. Half way through the kitchen, she glanced back, caught Ron's eyes and smiled flirtatiously again.

At that exact moment she bumped into a fellow waitress, spilling coffee all over the both of them, as if that wasn't enough, she slipped through the wet floor causing a few cups to break.

'I'll never pick a fight with you' Ron said, slightly dumbfounded, as the waitress slipped yet again. 'She acted a bit weird, though'

'Think of it this way, _she-likes-you_…' Hermione said, hiding her annoyance.

Ron blushed turning as red as his Weasley hair, Hermione stared at Ron; he was wearing muggle clothes, a white, long sleeved sweatshirt, paired with black jeans. He looked really handsome and was attracting the attention of females. She had already noticed some ladies over at the next table, eyeing him appreciatively, and snared at them.

'What are you pouting about?' Ron asked wearily, snapping her away from her thoughts.

'Nothing! So… we're members of the Magical Secret Society.' Hermione said quickly, changing the topic.

Ron raised both his eyebrows but didn't speak. Hermione went on.

'Didn't you get your letter from Professor Dumbledore?'

'Well, yeah, but it didn't quite sink in til now--wait a sec--how did you know I--' Ron asked.

'But' Hermione interrupted and continued, 'he hinted we shouldn't tell Harry'

'Where in the letter did it state that?' Asked Ron, (forgetting Hermione's interruption)

Hermione took out the letter, glancing about for anyone suspicious, but all were absorbed in their own business.

Hermione scanned the letter, 'Here,' she said and read '_…**the members are then requested to keep their information on being a member of the society. It is highly appreciated if all members act as if magically bound in secrecy, as our intentions might be intercepted by the Dark Lord…**_

'Let me see that,' Ron said and came closer to Hermione, reaching out for the letter.

Hermione smelled a whiff of Ron's cologne, Ron_…? Cologne…?_ It didn't seem to match, but then- she found herself breathing in more deeply.

'Well,' he said, staring at her, 'Can I see it?'

It was the second time her thoughts strayed away because of him. 'Oh, yeah, right-' She said handing him the letter.

As Ron read the letter, Hermione seized the chance to stare at Ron more intently. She noticed that his hair was a bit longer now, reaching his collar, and fell loosely covering his ears. Something glinting by his hair, caught her attention. As he brushed his hair back with his hand absentmindedly, Hermione saw that he was wearing an earring. She raised her eyebrows. _He looks so cool with that earring…_

'What now?' Ron asked looking back at her.

'Oh, I noticed you got yourself an earring,' Hermione said, glad for a diversion.

'Oh, want to hear the whole story of it?'

'A 'right.' Hermione said, leaning forward, and another whiff of his cologne filled her thoughts.

'Well, we, George, Charlie and I, were playing Quidditch, against Bill, Fred, and Ginny, (who tried to be "one of the boys"), we tried getting Percy, but you know how Percy, is, anyway... we lost. So, as punishment Bill suggested on us three get pierced. For a few days you could tell Fred apart form George, Mum kept scolding them separately, because she knew who was who, not that she doesn't normally, but- anyway, Fred got himself a piercing as well-Then, Charlie got his yesterday to sham Percy.'

'It infuriated Mum even more, as usual. Percy kept telling mom that HE IS THE BEST. 'What did he say?' Fred would ask, 'he said he is THE BEAST,' George would reply. 'I said I am the best! Percy would repeat. 'He says he is the BEAST!' the two would repeat. 'The BEST! Best! Best!' Percy would insist angrily. Pity, He doesn't get it. ' Ron said shaking his head. Well, Guess what we did as punishment?'

Hermione stopped staring at Ron. 'Umm, clean the house?' she implied.

'Sometimes I think you could read minds' Ron said 'but yes, we had to clean the whole house, imagine…the whole burrow! And as extra punishment, I had to paint Mum's nails-With those little brushes!' He grimaced as if remembering it again.

Hermione gave out a laugh, ruining Ron's reverie. _Ron? Doing nails? That was something_.

'I'm pretty good now, I mean, I did Ginny's too, I could do you yours if you want' Ron added defensively.

_Ron the manicurist…._ she laughed at the thought. Even in the wizarding world, she supposed that doing your nails was a female thing. She has got too see Ron do it. She stopped abruptly when she saw Ron's expression. It was somewhere between anger and embarrassment. He was so red that you couldn't tell where his face and hair separated.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, I don't get to do that much, in fact, you're the only one who _can_ make me laugh' She said and beamed at him.

Ron must've sensed her honesty for his face went back to its usual color.

Hermione got the parchment on the table. 'Well, Let's get back to the letter' Hermione said turning serious again. 'I think, this new Secret Society is limited to the school's students. At Ron's questioning look she continued, 'Well, for one there's a more complex society, the Order of the Phoenix…so, I guess this magical society- is for students exclusively…and I think, they, whoever they are, will teach us about defenses...'because…wait', she said and scanned the letter. 'Here' she pointed and read 'because we were chosen for a special purpose against the Dark force, what could that mean? But then, I don't know for sure… 'Hermione paused to hear Ron's comments

'Umm, yeah, I think so too.' Ron muttered sipping his coffee. (Honestly, he had know idea whatsoever on what Hermione was on about…)

'Well, we'll discuss this more after I do some research about it…' Hermione said.

_Good thing the library's at Hogwarts…that means she'll put the topic off till later…_ Ron thought happily.

'Well, I'm sure Harry's waiting for us right now. We'd better get going.' Hermione stood up and gathered her things.

'Suppose so,' Ron replied and started to sip his cup's last contents.

**_As they turned to leave, completely unbeknownst to them …someone was busy watching…staring at their every move…ready to follow…_**

a/n: Well, sorry to leave you in a cliffy…I'll post the next chap soon. I promise. Actually, I've got the next NINE chaps ready to be posted…**please, please, PLEASE REVIEW, I beg thee…**


End file.
